Одиночество
by StasyRed
Summary: 8 серия 6 сезона (Tabula rasa) - сцена под лестницей в самом ее конце.


Это было словно заклинание: певичка на сцене пела об одиночестве, и с каждым аккордом, с каждым ее вздохом, с каждым надрывным "goodbye" Баффи становилось все тяжелей... больней... Все невыносимей.

Словно заклинание.

Одиночество.

Одиночество среди людей.

Одиночество среди живых.

Одиночество по миссии.

Одиночество по жизни.

Одиночество.

Что угодно, только не оно - не снова, не после мгновения забвения, когда она снова начала жить. Нет - не "вернулась к жизни", очнувшись в наполненном запахом земли и тления гробу, а начала с чистого листа, tabula rasa... Мир не перевернулся, он принял ее, и даже лишившиеся памяти, друзья остались друзьями, враги - врагами, близкие - близкими.

И не было этой боли.

_...Goodbye to you... _

Взгляд все чаще обращался в ту сторону, куда ушел Спайк, и при очередном рефрене Баффи не выдержала.

Может, он еще здесь?

Может, она успеет догнать?

Зачем? Об этом думать не хотелось. Да и какая разница: в мире существовало только одно живое существо, способное ее понять.

Поправочка: одно_ мертвое_ существо, способное понять ее – ее боль, ее страх, ее одиночество.

Одиночество.

_...Goodbye to everything I thought I knew... _

Спайк.

И, разумеется, первым, на кого Баффи налетела под винтовой лестницей, ведущей на площадку над танцполом, был именно он. Но куда девался вопросительный, почти умоляющий взгляд? На нее с насмешкой смотрел победитель - тот, кто хорошо знал себе цену и не собирался продешевить: если ей что-то от него потребовалось, придется раскошелиться.

\- Тридцать секунд одиночества - твой предел, Истребительница?

От неожиданности и моментально вспыхнувшего раздражения, что Спайк - из всех людей на свете именно Спайк! - снова понял ее, без слов, без объяснений, у Баффи свело челюсти.

Боже, как ей только в голову могло прийти, будто он сможет...

\- И к кому ты так спешила, если не секрет? - и не думая сдвигаться в сторону, поинтересовался он, насмешливо склоняя голову.

Лицо Баффи обрело фирменное выражение "отвали".

Она попыталась обойти Спайка справа. Разумеется, он сразу заступил ей дорогу. Слева - с тем же успехом. Под музыку это напоминало какой-то идиотский танец.

\- Мы неплохо двигаемся вместе, малыш, - Спайк дернул бровью, рассеченной шрамом. - Попробуем еще разок. Только теперь я веду.

Он шагнул на нее - раз, другой, и Баффи помимо собственной воли попятилась - в его рваный ритм, в его темп.

В спину уперлась колонна.

\- Пропусти, Спайк. Я сыта тобой по горло.

\- Куда собралась, Истребительница? Уж не наверх ли? - он перехватил ее устремленный на лестницу взгляд. - Решила полюбоваться, как копошатся жалкие смертные людишки у твоих ног?

\- Я хочу побыть одна, Спайк, - Баффи смертельно не хотелось препираться. Она слишком устала. - Заткнись и иди к черту.

\- Одна? Ты? Пусть меня поберут черти, если ты бежала не за мной.

\- Пф-ф! Это даже не смешно. Не поверишь, но не все в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя, - она попыталась сдвинуть его в сторону, но Спайк перехватил ее руку, потом - другую.

Баффи рывком высвободилась. Его прикосновение неприятно холодило руку.

_И душу. _

\- Ты ведь хочешь поговорить, верно? - не отставал он.

\- Поговорить?! С тобой?! - она устало фыркнула. - Да даже если завтра Саннидэйл провалится в преисподнюю, и на свете останемся только ты и я, то я, скорее, откушу себе язык, чем...

\- Ах, ну да, как я мог забыть! - решив не развивать тему про ее язык и то, для чего его можно было бы приспособить, перебил он, взмахивая руками, и проходящему мимо парню пришлось отпрыгнуть, чтобы стакан с кока-колой не вышибли у него из рук. - У Истребительницы столько внимательных и понимающих собеседников! Просто-таки не знаю, с кого начать, - то ли с сестры... Опс, стоп-стоп... - он поцокал языком и с фальшивой озабоченностью покачал головой. - Нет, Кнопка не в счет - нечего пугать ребенка всякими ужасами, еще кошмары приснятся. Или ты про Рыжую?.. Если я все правильно понял, то она так облажалась, что твои проблемы - последнее, что будет ее интересовать. Хотя, между нами говоря, именно она тебе их и создала, так что могла бы вести себя и повнимательней...

Баффи отвернулась.

\- Вторую ведьму тоже вычеркиваем - итак, кто там у нас остался?.. Джайлз? Незадача: летит в Лондон. Имбецил со своей демонической подружкой? Ха.

Даже не глядя на Спайка, Баффи могла описать выражение его лица. Глумливая усмешка, выразительно приподнятая бровь. Да-да, та самая. Со шрамом.

\- Пропусти, - тихо сказала она.

\- Ты одинока, Истребительница! - с триумфальными нотками заключил Спайк, и она поморщилась. - Но... - его голос стал мягче, глуше: - Но ты не одна, Баффи...  
На долю секунды - даже нет, на долю доли секунды она поверила этим словам и с надеждой вскинула голову, чтобы уже в движении, выдавшем ее боль, ее надежду, сообразить: он издевается, конечно же, он опять издевается!

Но нет.

Спайк смотрел иначе - никакой насмешки в синих глазах.

Нежность?..

Надежда?..

Мольба?..

\- Ты не одна, Баффи... Потому что у тебя есть я. Всегда.

_...You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold on to... _

Он потянулся к ее рукам, и у Баффи хватило сил только на то, чтобы спрятать их за спину.

Не слышать, не впускать в душу эти слова сладкой, губительной лжи.

\- Замолчи, Спайк...

_Скажи это снова... _

...его толкают в спину, и он оказывается совсем близко. Их разделяет один вздох - один ее вздох.

\- Ты можешь заставить меня замолчать... Навсегда. Истребительница...

...он смотрит ей в глаза, смотрит на ее губы, и его собственные подрагивают...

\- ...одним взмахом... - и опять этот взгляд: - Баффи...

_...I want you but I'm not giving in this time... _

Это было как колдовство: вот Спайка снова кто-то толкнул в спину, и он медленно-медленно качнулся вперед... Ее руки сами легли ему на грудь - чтобы помочь удержаться на ногах? Чтобы оттолкнуть?

Она не знала.

В его глазах сейчас было столько жизни...

А вдруг ее хватит на них двоих?.. И пусть губы и руки его холодны, она чувствует его жар.

Она сама вся горит.

Мимо ходили люди, их снова толкали, но Баффи ничего не видела, ничего не слышала, ничего не чувствовала - только музыку, только его губы, только бурлящий в крови адреналин. Враг и друг, смерть и жизнь, запреты и долг, желание и ненависть - границы стерлись. Да и были ли они когда-либо?

Она не помнила.

Главное - она не одна. Она жива.

_...Goodbye to you... _

Гитарный аккорд растворился в наполненном табачным дымом воздухе, и колдовство исчезло вместе с последним отзвуком.

Она в "Бронзе". Она целуется со Спайком. У него холодные губы. Холодные руки. От него кисло пахнет табаком и алкоголем.

\- Баффи... - почувствовав, что ее губы и язык замерли, прошептал он, отстраняясь и пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза, и это стало последней каплей, заставившей ее очнуться.

Она толкнула его в грудь обеими руками - Спайк отлетел к противоположной стене, кого-то чуть не сбив с ног, - и выбежала вон.

Отвращение.

Одиночество.

Пустота.

Спайк смотрел ей вслед даже тогда, когда Баффи давно растворилась в толпе.  
Одиночество.  
Пустота.


End file.
